True Wolf Spirit
by Guardian Demon Of The Rose
Summary: Yamcha, a former bandit of the desert, has become a master. Along with his student, can they truly face the challenges ahead of them?
1. Chapter 1

_True Wolf Spirit (A Dragon Ball Fanfiction)_

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected Master! Another Fighter?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. I own my OCs.**

"text": Dialogue

'text': Thought

 _It is a time of peril for the warriors of Earth. An alien by the name of Raditz has landed on Earth, in search of his brother. He claims that Goku is his brother... and that he is a Saiyan, a powerful planet conquering race that has gone nearly extinct. After refusing to join him, Raditz takes Goku's son, Gohan, and flies away. With the help of his former enemy, Piccolo Junior, Goku ends up defeating Raditz... but not without the consequence of losing his life. With Goku gone, the Z Fighters only have a year to prepare for the Attack of the Saiyans._

 **~x~**

"W-What're we gonna do...?" A man with multiple scars on his face, wore a shocked expression. "With Goku gone, we've got no chance against these Saiyans..." He walked down the street in a baseball uniform, for the team _The Taitans_.

Someone walked next to him, wearing a blue gi of sorts along with a green set of pants held by a red belt. "Train, of course. Kami already called Krillin and Yajirobe to come up the Lookout." He had a third eye. "I'm going to head there now. You coming along, Yamcha?"

He shook his head. "In a bit, Tien... I'm still processing what's happened..." The man still walked along the street, while the other flew off with his short partner. "Goku..."

"Any worthwhile fighters out there?!" Yamcha's attention snapped to the voice. "I've got fifty-thousand Zeni for anyone that can beat..." The voice pointed towards a slightly armored... kid. " _Super Child!_ "

The kid looked pissed, but stood battle ready. In a monotone voice, he said. "It is I, the boy who can easily defeat over a thousand men. Prepare to face the might of _Super Child_." He struck a ridiculous pose, his face growing even more annoyed.

The baseball player walked up. "I'll take him on." A smile cracked out of him. "I've been itching for a good fight."

"Alright, tough guy, fifty-thousand Zeni if ya beat him!" The plump man waved the money, backing off.

Super Child turned to Yamcha, his eyes narrowing. "Wait a minute..." His eyes then went wide. "You're Yamcha! You fought in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament!" He was wearing a helmet, that he took off. His hair looked similar to the Z Fighter's, as if Yamcha was his idol. "It'd be an honor to fight you." He bowed.

'Someone knows me?' A bit of red spread across his face. He laughed. "Alright, kid. Let's get this fight on." A crowd gathered around the fighters. "What's your name, anyway?"

The kid set his helmet aside, along with the bit armor he wore. Now, he just had a white tee and what seemed to be beat up gi pants. "The name's Namazu." He took a stance, trying to mimick the Wolf Fang Fist. "Oh, I should let you know something." Pointing at the man with the money, he cupped half his mouth. "That money's counterfeit." He fell on his back, comically.

"W-Whaddya think ya doin' kid?!" He marched up. "That money's been paying... for... ya..." Namazu looked down on the man, with a hard gaze. "Eh... ehehehe... I mean..." The kid kicked him, sending him flying back into a wall.

He took a breath, regaining his stance. "Okay, now we can spar. Ready?" Yamcha took his stance as well. "I've been trying to mimick your technique for a bit, so don't hold back!" Namazu charged forward. "Haaaa!"

 **~x~**

"I'm sorry, you have a what?" A bald man with several dots on his forehead stood bug-eyed.

Yamcha patted the kid on the shoulder. They both looked pretty beat up, especially Namazu. "You heard me right! I've got a student." He seemed pretty proud saying that.

Tien looked at the two. "You look too alike... it's throwing me off." He stepped up, looking over the kid. "Can he even channel his Ki?"

The kid had a puzzled look. "Ki? Is that all the weird stuff that was happening at the Tournament? I thought that was smoke and mirrors..."

His master awkwardly laughed. "D-Don't worry! I can teach him! That's what masters do, after all." He took the boy a bit away from the group. "Okay, Namazu... this is how you learn to channel your Ki." Yamcha sat on the ground, motioning for his student to do the same across from him. "You gotta calm your mind, first, then focus on drawing that power inside of you out." He took a deep breath, holding his hand out in front of him. It took a while, but a small bead of energy appeared floating above his palm. "See? Alright, now you do the same."

Namazu nodded, taking a deep breath. 'Calm my mind...' He took another breath, holding his hands out. 'Calm... my... mind... ah!' A small ball of energy appeared in his hands. "Master Yamcha, look! I did it! I did it!"

The Z-Fighter smiled, patting the kid on the shoulder. "I knew you could do it. With my guiding hand, of course." He laughed. Namazu laughed along with him. 'Master Yamcha... I like that.'

 **~x~**


	2. Chapter 2

_True Wolf Spirit (A Dragon Ball Fanfiction)_

 **Chapter 2: Arrival of the Aliens! An Additional Fear?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. I own my OCs.**

"text": Dialogue

'text': Thought

"Come on, Namazu! With an attack like that, those Saiyans will wipe the floor with you!" Yamcha barked, dodging a punch from his pupil.

 _Ever since the attack of the Saiyan Raditz and his message, the warriors of Earth have been constantly training. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu trained for some time with Mr. Popo on Kami's Lookout. After that, Yamcha returned to Namazu to hone his strength and teach him the techniques he had learned over the years. This included the Spirit Ball, the Wolf Fang Fist and the famous technique that is the Kamehameha._

The boy tried sweeping his leg under his master, to no avail. Yamcha elbowed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. "Focus! You're all over the place!"

"Grr..." He clenched a fist, filling it with Ki energy. "Take this!" Throwing the punch after a pretty substantial attack threw Yamcha off. He dodged it at the last second, the punch catching a part of his gi.

The master jumped back, assuming his stance. "Not bad. You managed to nip me." He went to advance on his pupil, but something felt off. There were... three large energies approaching the Earth. Piccolo said there were only two Saiyans! And this wasn't even a full year!

~x~

In East City, three orb like pods had landed. People swarmed the craters that were created in the middle of the road. Then, the pods opened. A spiky, short haired man with blue and yellow armor and a red scouter emerged from one. Another pod contained a muscly, bald man that had black and yellow armor and a blue scouter. The last pod had a decently built young man with sideswiping black hair that had black and white armor with a red scouter.

"They're starting to stare... how do should we take care of them, Vegeta?" The bald one looked at his comrade.

Vegeta lets out an amused sigh. "I don't care, Nappa. Why not give the runt a chance to shine?" He takes a glance over at the younger of the two. Hmph. Surprising that low-class scum could survive Vegeta's explosion. Though, the same could've been said for Raditz...

Nappa looks over to him. "So, what do you say?"

The boy ignored them, adjusting his scouter.

"Guess I get to have all the fun, then." The brute laughs, releasing the energy in his hand and bringing it up with two of his fingers.

~x~

Woah! Yamcha brought up his arms in defense of the blast, as the shockwave was enough to rush the waters around his ankles.

Namazu was pushed over into the water by the aftermath of the attack. "W-Woah! Those are the Saiyans?! We don't stand a chance!"

His master knew this. Of course we don't... otherworldly beings, that took two other aliens to defeat just one? "We've trained hard to get to where we are. You can't just quit now!" He looked back at him, dissapointment in his eyes.

"B-But..." He slowly got up. "I'm nowhere near as strong as you, Master Yamcha. Will I die?"

A needle pierced his heart. I can't guarantee that... "No way, kiddo." He gave his pupil a fake smile. "With everyone there, we'll be unstoppable! Let's go meet with the others."

~x~

The trio of Saiyans decided to trust their scouters, heading for the largest source of power. They were met with three other fighters.

Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan had been standing around the grounds they intended to fight in. "They seem to know who we are." Vegeta remarked.

The younger of the Saiyans dropped down to the ground. "Tch. I'm starting to get annoyed with this brat." Nappa turned to his comrade. "We should deal with him now. His power level isn't that big." The brute was right. From times they observed him in combat, the boy's power level was only 2,100. Nappa's was 4,000 and Vegeta's was an astounding 18,000.

However, the Prince was against this. "It would be a wasteful to let him die to our hands. Though, if he's offed by these Earthlings that's his fault." He dropped down eventually, with Nappa following.

While the two were plotting, the young Saiyan went to take account of all the power levels present. Before he can, Vegeta stops him.

"If that fool Raditz was good for anything, he gave us the foresight to realize they're hiding their true power levels." He took off his scouter. "These are useless, until then." Nappa did the same, but the other did not.

He looked at the Prince. "I'll wear mine, in case they drop their illusion. Maybe some Saibamen are in order."

"Not a bad idea, Sorrel." Nappa broke out the container that holds the Saibamen's seeds. "This is good soil..."

After successfully growing the Saibamen, they take on the three fighters. Krillin and Piccolo are able to keep up with the seeds, yet Gohan is unable to follow any attack. He is struck by one of the Saibamen and is then protected by further harm from Piccolo.

After a while, Vegeta's scouter picks up more power levels arriving. Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu arrive, followed by Yamcha and Namazu. "Hmph. Three of you weaklings were already a pain, now there's seven of you."

Piccolo glances at the pupil of the former Desert Bandit. "Great. I thought I was the only babysitter here."

The kid is about to speak up, when his Master does for him. "Don't take him lightly. I was the one training him, after all."

Sorrel checked out the power levels of the new arrivals, as well as taking the time to see the true power of the first three. They can't conceal their power after the Saibamen... the Namekian is 3,500. The short bald one is 1,770. The kid in purple is 981. Triclops is 1,830, the pale one is 610, the one with scars is 1,570 and the other kid is 1,050. "Prince Vegeta, these numbers are troubling. Were they all to perform a combined attack-"

"Quiet!" He snapped, returning his attention to the fighters. "Even if they have one more, they each have a Saibaman to fight. Besides, each Saibaman is as strong as Raditz. Seeing as Kakarot and the Namekian could barely take him down, I believe we've won. Though, I could use some entertainment until Kakarot returns. Why don't we have a little contest? Since there's six Saibamen, six of you should take them on."

Piccolo stands there, contemplating. Doing this would buy time for Goku to get back... "Sure."

Tenshinhan stepped forward. "I'll take the first round." And he does. With only two hits, and a dodge from an acid splash, Tien is victorious.

Disgusted by the embarrassing display, Vegeta blasts the writhing Saibaman away. "Weaklings are of no use to me."

"V-Vegeta!" Nappa exclaimed. "Ya didn't have to go and do that!" The Saiyan seemed genuinely upset and terrified.

With a nervous chuckle, Krillin stepped forward. "Well, guess I'll go." But Yamcha put a hand out in front of him.

"You've already died once before, Krillin. I'll handle this." The former bandit gave him a smirk.

Namazu was hesitant, but trusted his master. "Be careful, Master Yamcha!" He cheered.

The battle with the Saibaman goes in Yamcha's favor, as he blasts the creature with a Kamehameha. "Your wilted cabbages are a breeze! How about I just take on the rest of them by myself?"

This surprised the group of fighters. He's definitely strong, but not that strong! "Are you nuts, Yamcha?!" Krillin shouted.

"Finally, something interesting." Vegeta was amused by this Earthling's cockiness.

Sorrel noticed something wrong. The Saibaman that was hit by that blue energy beam was still alive, he could see it on his scouter. Well, if Vegeta can determine weaklings... as the Saibaman jumped out to latch onto Yamcha, the young Saiyan shot off a ki blast to destroy it.

Yamcha, thinking it was intended for him, dodged out of the way. "Hey! I thought it was the bean's fight, not yours!" He started to lunge for him.

"Master Yamcha! Look!" His pupil pointed to the remains of the Saibaman he'd fought, now falling from its short suspended animation.

The Prince glared at the young Saiyan. "You better have a good explanation, else I blow you to bits." Though, the boy didn't seem too fazed.

He shrugged. "Aren't weaklings of no use to you, Prince Vegeta? That seemed like a last ditch effort, that of a defeated and powerless creature."

Vegeta grit his teeth, returning his attention to the entertainment. "One of you, come forward. My patience is running thin."

Krillin now came out. "I-I got this! I've trained to get stronger!" He assumed a pose, ready to take on one.

"All of you, attack!" The Prince yelled, startling the creatures. They all lunged after the bald human.

~x~

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long.**

 **-Guardian**


End file.
